Meatball Madness
Summary Team Umizoomi visits the new spaghetti restaurant, run by Chef Mario. He has an amazing machine that makes meatballs. However, the Troublemakers send the stop button to the Umi Tower. Now the meatball machine is producing meatballs non-stop. Can the team save Umi City before it becomes Meatball City? Synopsis Intro: Mario's Spaghetti Restaurant Team Umizoomi is going out for lunch at a new restaurant, a spaghetti restaurant. They go inside and meet Chef Mario, the head spaghetti chef. Some of the customers keep asking for more meatballs, which are really delicious. The team wonders how Mario can keep up with all the meatballs, so he shows them into the kitchen, which has what keeps making the meatballs, the Meatball Machine. The machine makes enough delicious meatballs for all the customers, and after he has enough, he presses the stop button, which is shaped like a red octagon. Mario then shows the team how he cooks his spaghetti, but they are unaware that two nasty Troublemakers were eavesdropping. Meatball Madness Meatball Bowling On the Web The Troublemakers see that Team Umizoomi is still trying to get the stop button. Little Trouble uses his Trouble-Ray to tip a manhole cover. Because of this, Team Umizoomi fall down the hole, that was covered by the manhole. Now they're trapped below the ground. Luckily, they find their friend, Webster the spider. He tells them that they can use the spider webs to climb back up to the top. Using Geo's Shape Magnet, they climb up with Webster all the way up and out of the manhole. After thanking Webster, they continue heading to Umi Tower. Webster then heads back down the hole and closes the manhole, so no one else will fall down there. Mr. Ape's Climb Mr. Ape's Appetite Characters *Team Umizoomi **Milli **Geo **Bot *Chef Mario *The Troublemakers **Little Trouble **Big Trouble *Webster *Mr. Ape Skills Math Skills *Observation Skills *Picture Idenification *Diameter *Shape Idenification *Number Idenification *Number Values *Counting Super Skils *Too much of a good thing is not a good thing. Trivia *This is the fifth time Geo uses his Shape Magnet. This time, it magnetizes a triangle. *This is also the fourth time Geo uses his Shape Spliter. *Though the Troublemakers appear in this episode, Trouble Truck does not. Song *Too Many Meatballs Quotes *(Bot opens the door to the restaurant) **Bot: After you. **Milli: Why thank you. (She walks in) ---- *Troublemakers: MEATBALLS!!! *scream* (Their plane lands in a big pile of meatballs) **Little Trouble: (grossed out) Oh! Blech! Covered in meatballs. **Big Trouble: (tastes a meatball) Mmmm! Tasty. **Little Trouble: Oh, stop it. ---- *Geo: You got 'Meaty' Math Powers! **Team Umizoomi: *laugh* **Bot: Oh, Geo. Gallery meatball restaurant.png Chef Mario.png spagetti.png full house.png meatball machine.png height comparison.png pop!.png what-what.png Chef Mario - screen shot.JPG|Chef Mario runs from the meatballs|link=www.MrJoshHyman.com look.png oh no!.png what.png well then.png trouble-dee trouble ray.png in action.png meatball.jpg trouble plane.png|The Trouble-Makers in their Trouble-Plane geronimeatball.png|"Geroni-Meatball!" bring more meatballs.png stop it.png|"Oh, stop it!" Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Non-Special Episodes Category:Trouble Episodes